Reinos Fronterizos
thumb|312pxLos Reinos Fronterizos, o también conocidos como los Principados Fronterizos, son un destino natural para la migración de campesinos y nobles que buscan una mejor vida. La mayor parte de estos colonos vienen del Imperio mientras que otros vienen de Tilea y Bretonia. Muchos de ellos son refugiados políticos o religiosos, pero la región es también el destino natural para desertores y criminales que intentan escapar de la ley. En otros tiempos los reinos fronterizos fueron habitados por tribus de salvajes Pieles Verdes, pero ahora la tierra es disputada con ferocidad por los colonos humanos y los orcos y goblins de las montañas. Los humanos viven en reinos diminutos, pequeños principados y ciudades-estado independientes, pero la mayor parte de ellos no son mejor que pueblos fortificados. Todos ellos son los objetivos de incursiones de pieles verdes y la mayor parte de ellos no sobreviven mucho tiempo. Al norte de los reinos se encuentran las Montañas Negras plagadas de orcos, skavens y algunas fortalezas Enanas, al este las Montañas del Fin del Mundo con la Roca de Hierro vigilando el Paso del Perro Loco, al oeste los Montes Apuccini y el Golfo Negro y al sur las Tierras Yermas, con una infinidad de tribus pielverdes. En el centro de la región se encuentra Barak-Varr, el gran puerto de los Enanos. El río de sangre es la frontera última, pero ningún lugar al norte del río esta completamente a salvo de las incursiones orcas. Los Estados Principales de los Reinos Fronterizos Existe lo que los sabios llaman la "Confederación de la Frontera del Norte", que es una alianza de diferentes pueblos y ciudades bastante diferentes que trabajan juntos para protegerse. Esto incluye: *Akendorf actualmente gobernado por Lord Durant como parte de un sistema de monarquía electoral, tiene una población aproximada de 800 habitantes y una economía centrada alrededor de la madera y el ganado. *El ducado de Brovska esta gobernado por el duque Beaucamp, este posee una poblacion estimada de 500 habitantes, y allí la economía está basada en la agricultura y el ganado. *Munzig es una dictadura simple regida por Graf von Erhard. Esta ciudad tiene una población de aproximadamente 520, y allí la economía está basada en la madera, el ganado y la industria de mercado. *Styrtia es un principado tradicional comandado por el alto principe Bela. Poseyendo alrededor de 450 habitantes, y allí la economía está basada en la agricultura, el ganado y los viñedos. *Myrmidens fue fundado por colonos de Luccinni de Tilea, este es el reino más grande de los reinos fronterizos con una población de aproximadamente 7000. Historia de la Región Una vez, las tierras actualmente conocidas como los Reinos Fronterizos fue el hogar de una de las más antiguas civilizaciones humanas del Viejo Mundo. Los antiguos reinos fueron arrasados por la misma horda invasora de orcos y goblins que llevó a la Edad Clásica de Tilea a su fin. El paso del tiempo ha borrado todas las huellas de la superficie de estas antiguas ciudades-estado, con excepción de la aparición ocasional de ruinas. De los dispersos supervivientes, muchos huyeron hacia el oeste en Tilea. La tierra de los Reinos Fronterizos es bastante estéril en comparación con el Imperio en el norte. Algunos estudiosos creen que esto tiene mucho que ver con la relativamente baja cantidad de precipitaciones que caen en gran parte de la región como por el contrario sí lo hace con las bandas de Orcos y Goblins que atestan la región. La presencia de la fortaleza Enana de Barak-Varr en la región montañosa a lo largo del río de la sangre y la barrera que plantea el Golfo Negro han hecho mucho para limitar la expansión de los pieles verdes desde las Tierras desoladas. Con el tiempo, los seres humanos de otras tierras se establecieron en la región al sur de la Montañas Negras. Muchos vinieron desde el Imperio, huyendo de las guerras que asolan esa la tierra. Muchos otros emigraron de Bretonia con la esperanza de escapar de la opresión de ese reino, mientras que otros de origen Gospodar (Kislev) decidieron escapar de la presión combinada de los invasores Ungols y los implacables Talabeclanders del Imperio. Entre esta mezcla se encuentra un grupo de personas de origen desconocido comúnmente conocido como gitanos o Strigany. Incluso hay informes no confirmados de una pequeña colonia de Elfos Silvanos en el Bosque Oscuro al noreste. Dada la mezcla de pueblos, numerosos dialectos del Viejo Mundo se hablan en los Principados Fronterizos. Los más comunes son Reikspiel (partes del norte y el noreste de las zonas), Tilean (oeste y sur-occidental) y eslavas (en el regiones central y oriental). Los gitanos tienen su propia lengua, Strigani, que difiere mucho de los otros dialectos viejo-mundanos. La guerra, los feudos y la anarquía general son las características más frecuentes de la vida en la frontera, en los Reinos Fronterizos. Los aventureros independientes encuentran esta cualidad más que atractiva. Cronología de los Reinos Fronterizos Según Calendario Imperial. *c-500 Fundación de las ciudades de Achaes, Myrmidens y Solania a lo largo de las orillas de la Laguna de Lágrimas. Los Enanos de Barak Varr comienzan un limitado comercio con los humanos. Bandas de Strigany (gitanos) llegan de las Badlands. La mayoría de asientan en las tierras a lo largo del río Starnek, mientras que otros deambulan por el Viejo Mundo en sus carros. *-469 Except for Karak Azul, the lands between Mad Dog Pass and Fire Mountain are dominated by the Goblins. A excepción de Karak-Azul, las tierras entre Paso del Perro Loco y la Montaña de Fuego están dominados por los Goblins. *-234 Ejércitos aliados de la Liga Dárica (Achaes, Myrmidens y Solania) derrotan a las tribus Orcas a lo largo de la costa del Golfo Negro. *-130 Luchas civiles en Myrmidens entre la clase dirigente de Lucan y Luccina para dirigir a sus partidarios y seguidores en el exilio en el oeste. *-20 Incursiones a través de las fronteras entre Luccini y la Liga Darica lleva a la guerra. *-10 La frontera occidental de la Liga Darica queda fijada en el río Capelli. *-1 Restos del derrotado ejército de Orcos y Goblins escapa del Imperio a través del Paso del Fuego Negro. Muchos siguen hasta las Tierras Oscuras, pero algunas bandas guerreras se establecen en las llanuras centrales. *110 La Liga Darica establece asentamientos a lo largo del Golfo Negro hacia Barak Varr. *160 Luchas entre Myrmidios y Solanios tiene como consecuencia la división de la Liga Daric. Los Myrmidios expulsan el culto de Solkan. *225 La guerra entre Solania y las fuerzas aliadas de Achaes y Myrmidia estalla y sigue de manera intermitente durante los próximos diez años. *236 Humillante derrota infligida a Achaes y Myrmidens en la Batalla de Thessos. El Rey Terius de Solania se proclama a sí mismo emperador. El Ecclesiastium del Culto de Myrmidia se traslada a Magritta. *288 Derrocamiento del emperador Solania por el Sumo Sacerdote de Solkan que provoca una rebelión de las sometidas ciudades de Achaes, Myrmidia, Vólrisa y Thessos. Durante siete años, el Imperio de Solania se fragmenta en una serie de independientes, aunque debilitadas, ciudades-estado. *376 Achaes, Myrmidia y Vólrisa se alian para poner fin a las ambiciones militares y la amenaza de Solania. La ciudad es convenrtida en una ruina después de tres años de guerra y su población sobreviviente es esclavizada y dispersada. El templo de Solkan es arrasado. *449 La creciente audacia de las fuerzas de ataque de los pieles verdes fuerza a las ciudades-estado Daricas a refundar la antigua Liga Darica. *474 Una enorme horda de pieles verdes cruza el río Aullante, rodea Barak Varr y se esparce por todo el país. Las ciudades de la Liga Dariaca son eliminadas en una orgía de violencia. Algunos supervivientes huyen hacia el norte, a la sombra de las montañas, mientras otros lo hacen hacia el oeste, a Tilea. *1022 Escapando de las fuerzas del Rey, algunos nobles Bretones y su séquito invaden la frontera de los Principados Fronterizos desde el oeste y forjan sus propios pequeños reinos. Los gobernantes nativos resisten, pero son finalmente desbordados. *1111 Un devastador brote de peste Negra se inicia en el Imperio y se extiende a lo largo del Viejo Mundo durante los próximos cinco años. *1152 Durante los siguientes 200 años, los refugiados que escapan de la Eda de las Guerras en el Imperio se van instalando en las regiones septentrionales. *1235 La última de las familias nobles bretonianas queda absorbida en las familias gobernantes locales. *1350 Los asentamientos humanos se extienden a lo largo de la costa del Golfo Negro. *1583 Los Strigany (gitanos) que vivían en la región oriental de las tierras, a lo largo del río Starnek, se dispersan en el resto del Viejo Mundo, como resultado de la presión de los ataques Orcos en la región. *1681 Noche de Muertos Vivientes. Muchas personas mueren mientras los muertos inexplicablemente se levantan de sus tumbas y atacan a los vivos. *1775 Los Gospodars del norte comienzan su inmigración al centro de tierras de los Principados Fronterizos. *1902 El Culto de Sigmar establece una misión en Akendorf cerca del río Trueno. *1981 La Guerra de los Magos del Imperio se extiende a los Principados Fronterizos. *1991 La Guerra de los Magos termina con el destierro y la ejecución de una serie de Daemonologistas y Necromanticos. Por todo el Viejo Mundo surgen cultos fanáticos que persiguen cualquier actividad de hechicería. Como respuesta, se crean sociedades secretas de hechiceros por todo el Viejo Mundo para proteger los conocimientos arcanos. *1992 La ciudad de Mortensholm es fundada por el pirata y comerciante nórdico Morten Un Ojo. *2200 El Culto de Sigmar consigue seguidores en Mortensholm. *2401 Una gran invasión Orca barre las tierras a través de las regiones del sur, a fin de invadir Tilea. Muchas ciudades quedan despobladas pues sus habitantes prefieren escapar a luchar. *2404 La invasión Orca alcanza la región de las Montañas Negras cerca del valle del río Yetzin. Mortensholm resiste continuos ataques, a costa de pérdidas considerables. *2417 Caballeros Bretonianos cruzan el paso Nuvolone hacia el noreste de Tilea, hacia Miragliano y Remas. Por una suma considerable, las flotas de las dos ciudades Tileanas transportan a los bretonianos a las tierras de los Principados Fronterizos. *2420 Los caballeros Bretonianos consiguen una gran victoria contra los Orcos en el río de la Sangre. *2423 Sven Mortenson vende Mortensholm a Edric Steinkuhler, un noble sin tierras de Middenland. Steinkuhler adopta el título de Graf de Mortensholm. *2442 El Baron Philippe du Gaston Grunére conduce un exitoso golpe contra el gobernante de la ciudad de Zenres. Posteriores disturbios por habitantes con violencia. *2469 Caballeros Bretonianos mantienen como rehen a la hija del duque de Brasov hasta que les page tributo para "proteger" a la ciudad. *2482 La moral del ejército bretoniano se unde, pues su permanencia en los Principados Fronterizos comienza pasarles factura. Algunos de los infantes desertan y vuelven a casa. *2488 Orco ejército en la Batalla de la Muerte Pase derrotas el desmoralizado ejército bretoniano. *2490 Última de las fuerzas de la licencia bretoniana la frontera Príncipes. *2498 Las incursiones Orcas a través del río de la Sangre aumentan. *2504 Hay rumores sobre fantasmas y misteriosas luces que aparcen en el Bosque de las Sombras. Al parecer, varios viajeros han desaparecido. *2512 Aumento de avistamientos de Hombres Bestia del Caos en los Montes Negrosy los bosques cercanos. Los viajes por la Vieja Carretera Enana, entre el Paso del Fuego Negro y Montañas del Fin del Mundo se convierten en extremadamente peligrosos. Categoría:Reino Categoría:Geografía Categoría:Territorio